


Campfire Stories

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Canucks and friends and ghost stories around the campfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Stories

"It was a dark and stormy night..." Radim Vrbata started.

"Really that's how you're going to start your story." Ryan Kesler asked as he blew out the marshmallow that had caught on fire.

"Yes it is," Radim snapped out.

Alex sat down next to Ryan on the log that he had claimed and stole his marshmallow. This was supposed to be a team camping trip, one that Eddie had organized for the off season but had relented and let others come at the request of his friends. Things had been going well for the most part except for the fact Ryan and Radim hated each other. They had finished up their supper, hot dogs roasted over the fire and had decided to tell ghost stories.

"Now are you going to let me tell this story?" Radim asked.

Ryan waved his hand at him to continue as he began to toast another marshmallow.

"It was a dark and stormy night and Sara switched off the radio in her car as the report of the crazy man escaping from the asylum played once more. The reporters had dubbed him the Hook Man because he had lost his right arm and had had it replaced with a hook. he was a brutal killer and everyone had been warned to keep watch and report anything suspicious. Of course this wasn't much of an interest to Sara who was more worried about what to wear on her date."

Ryan snorted at the story. Alex elbowed him as Radim glared and Ryan kept quiet.

"Sara's boyfriend had come to pick her up and the two of them had headed to a drive-in movie. After the movie, the storm had gotten worse but Sara's boyfriend decided that they should park at the local lover's lane. Sara cuddled close to her boyfriend as they kissed to the sound of romantic music on the radio. Then the announcer came on and repeated the warning she had heard that afternoon. An insane killer with a hook in place of his right hand was loose in the area. Suddenly, the dark, moonless night didn't seem so romantic to her. The lover's lane was secluded and off the beaten track. A perfect spot for a deranged mad-man to lurk, she thought, pushing her amorous boyfriend away."

Alex was staring with wide eyes at Radim.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Sara said. "He sounds dangerous."

But her boyfriend wasn't worried.

"C'mon babe, it's nothing," He tried to reassure her but he was pushed away. "No, really. We're all alone out here. I'm scared," she said. They argues for a moment and then the car shook slightly as if someone had run into it. Sara shrieked and yelled at him "Get us out of here now!"

Ryan had to admit that Vrbata wasn't such a bad story teller, something touched the side of his neck and Ryan brushed at it still watching Radim.

"Her boyfriend looked a little shaken himself and turned the key and they went roaring out of the lover's lane with a screeching of his tires. They soon slowed to a more reasonable speed and both sat in silence. Pulling into her driveway, he refused to help her out of the car. He was being so unreasonable, Sara fumed. Opening the door indignantly and slid out slamming the door behind her. Whirling to give him a piece of her mind, her eyes widened in shock and she screamed. Her boyfriend leapt out of the car and caught her in his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" he shouted.

Then he saw it.

A bloody hook hung from the handle of the passenger-side door."

Radim finished the story in a whisper.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw something silver flash past and he let out a yell and fell off of the log. Alex jumped also but then started to laugh. Ryan looked up to see Kevin standing behind them silver pot handle in his hand grinning like the idiot he was.

"You!" Ryan scrambled to his feet, chasing Kevin into the dark.


End file.
